1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method and a computer readable medium storing an image processing program.
2. Related Art
In the field of image processing, various studies and developments are made about extraction of a user's additional entry (revision) to a document outputted from e.g. a printer or a FAX (facsimile machine).